Robin Sena
Robin Sena (瀬名 ロビン ''Sena Robin) ''was a 15 year old Craft-User who worked for the STN-J, assigned to replace the vacancy left by a hunter named Kate who had disappeared months before her arrival Robin would be partnered with the complex and stoic veteran hunter Amon; Robin's placement however was as a spy and her true affiliation was with the organization called Solomon, a religious order that had ties with the Vatican and funded and ran the world-wide STN behind the scenes. After the fall of the STN-J and Zaizen's coup of the branch Robin was re-classified as a Witch and her former partner was tasked with hunting her down. Robin has the distinction of being designated as a certified hunter, craft-user and witch throughout the series, which her predecessor shared as a distinction as well. Robin's parents were Hiroshi Todo and Maria Colegui through which here grandparents were Juliano Colegui (maternally) and Hiroshi Todo's mother (paternally). It is also believed that (likely through Todo's family) she is related to the twin-sisters who had the same craft as her. Chronology & History Lineage Robin's mother is confirmed to be a witch by her grandfather Father Juliano Colegui while her father was a Solomon researcher who did research into the genealogical aspect of witches and what differed them from normal humans. Though not stated it is possible that Hiroshi Todo was either a witch or a seed as earlier into the story Robin encounters one of twins in Japan who posses the same craft as her and is presumably related to her through Todo unless of course their relation is far more distant than was explained or implied in said specific episode. What is known about Robin's conception was that is was a part of an experiment by Todo who believed that Witches were an advanced form of the human race and desired his daughter to carry the genes and lead a new uprising of witches. Early History As a Hunter for the STN-J and a spy for Solomon Classified as a Witch as being a Rogue Final Confrontation Epilogue Personality & Traits Not unlike her partner Amon Robin was a stoic character, seemingly a woman of few words and fewer social skills idle chit-chat was not always in Robin's nature. Robin's emotional distance is sited to be a result of Relationship Analysis Design Etymology Robin's first name could relate to a robin, a bird, specifically one of either two species of thrushes, one found in North America and one of Europe (and geographically named American Robin and European Robin respectively). The name robin is a unisex name, originating as a short form of Robert but became popular with girls at a later date. Robin means "Famed, bright or shining" but could also be related to Shakespeare: in the Shakespearean plays Robin Goodfellow is an alias used by Puck and in this context Robin specifically means "The Merry Wives of Windsor' Page to Falstaff". The usage of both "Puck" and "Robin Goodfellow" in the play a Midsummer Night's Dream is inconsistent. The name Sena is a Greek origins and is a variation to the Roman Selena, goddess of the moon which could relate to how her father desired her to be a divine being of sorts. It is currently unknown why her last name is Sena and not Todo (her paternal last name as would be custom in both Japan and Italy) or Colegui (her mother's maiden name) which would be the default as if she was to be taken as a maternal line which some Japanese families encourage in cases of family lines of the mother's side dying out. It is possible that Father Juilano had his granddaughter take on a separate last name to oust her as having any relationship with Hiroshi Todo who's work was deemed against Solomon's creed in order to protect her. Behind the Scenes Category:Witch Hunter Robin Characters Category:Craft-Users Category:Hunters (Witch Hunter Robin) Category:Witches Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Spies Category:Ambiguous Fate